I do not care what you do, I will accept
by chellxwheatleylove
Summary: (wheatley lately has been a bit greedy with power and because of that I fail to understand) (NFSW) (moderate)


_wheatley lately has been a bit greedy with power and because of that I fail to understand_

NFSW

(moderate)

"wheatley, the truth is not what you think, or what you do"

"not if your desire is to test, or even kill"

/ I drop to my knees /

"I do not care what you do to me / hang my head / I just accedes"

/ wheatley watches me, think carefully /

"are you sure of what you say love, because if I want I can kill you"

/ I get up the floor /

"I accedes do not care what you do to me"

/ wheatley back surprised /

/ me notes triumphant /

"All right, if it is true that you agreed to everything you want to do, does not care that you remove your lenses, right?"

/ I nod /

/ Me stripped of my lenses, optical watching me with his big blue, my eyes /

"Now do not mind me to take some clothes"

/ I'm nervous, do not try to do /

/ claws very thin and small drop from the ceiling, without any struggle does take my blouse and my pants, leaving me only in bra and panties /

/ hang my head very nervous /

"Love happens, are you okay"

/ I stay silent /

oh ... I think your silence is a yes, right?, if you're good, you know I'm a little nervous "

/ I blush /

"Okay, get ready for what is coming, because this will put interesting"

/ a thin cable, long and thick low ceiling, taking me by the waist, raised to the level I being hung suspended in the air arm and leg /

"oh well love had not seen your body, if you know what I mean, right?

/ Shake my head /

"Is ... is ... arrrhhhgg ..., beautiful skin, completely smooth"

"as you manage to know that is smooth? your not feeling"

"oh ... love, you do not know what I'm feeling"

/ after a while of observation, became curious /

/ the purrs almost equal to a sweet cat /

/ fine forceps slide down my back, managing to remove my bra, throwing it to the floor /

/ me smiles wheatley

very nervous is closer to me /

/ tweezer slide over my body, wrapping my breasts, squeezing them slightly /

/ The gripper tips revolve around my nipples by exciting finally clamps take my nipples tip aprentadoy spinning, very slight, causing a small gasp /

"Love, are you okay ... oh wait, I didit was enjoyable of you, right?

/ nod /

"Oh ... that's very good, I'm glad that I do, I liked"

/ Cable thicker than before, around my stomach, causing tickling /

"Oh ... love, not if what follows is to your liking, just tell me yes or no, if you want us to start"

/ I nod /

"All right let's start"

/ other clips down from the ceiling, struggling a bit, taking my panties /

* I'm completely naked now, being watched by wheatley *

/ wheatley gaze deviation /

/ thinks a moment and says / "love, that's what we're doing, LOVE, we are making love, that's good ... right ... for both, because both are enjoying this"

/ blush /

/ there is a wire directly opposite me, not to do /

"Love, heh heh just ask one thing, if you do not mind"

/ smiled /

"Might suck the cable for a moment because the system says that to do this easier, this needs to be lubricated /

/ Cable approached me slowly close my eyes, I start to lick, I give little kisses, after a while, the cable is completely inside my mouth /

"... oh yeah! ... well done love ooh, it feels so good"

/ cable loose finally, is completely wet /

"are you ready for this, you know, love"

/ I nod /

/ oh god, I'm suspended in the air with cables, now he's up to me, I can feel it /

"O love, I start to like it, we should do when we"

/ the cable begins to play a little there, vibrating a little, my breathing gradually accelerates /

/ cable penetrates me, I let out a groan, that caught his attention /

"love, ooh love, never had this feeling, I want love, give more love"

/ The cable starts to move from the inside out with more force and speed /

/ I'm moaning and screaming, this hurts me, I had never felt like this, it's so good, really good /

/ sweat running over my body, I'm shaking like hell am I moving the hips /

/ hopes this panting wheatley, this makes me feel much better /

"aaaaahhhh wheatley, hurts, aaaaaaaahhhhh, it hurts"

"O love that is so good, fucking good"

"expects wheatleyyyy, if you continue so / gasp /'ll reach orgasm"

"ohh yeah!, that tremendous"

"wheatleyyyy, I'm so close, so close, love"

"so good, as we did this before"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" (rapid breathing)

/ wheatley removed the cable is fully wet /

/ The cable very scared notes, giving a frantic apology /

"Love, I've done, I've hurt a lot"

"because you say? "

"this much ... much blood running between your legs I should not do this, I'm really sorry, wait moriras not, please tell me that you will die"

"I'll be fine love, I'll give an explanation later"

"All right, I'm calmer now, really had me worried"

"wheatley"

"Yes, love"

"I'm exhausted"

/ the subject me carefully, leaving me on the floor, he snuggles next to me, whispering in my ear /

"some rest, love"


End file.
